


Reunion

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Steve Rogers [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by anonymous: here’s a steve prompt: steve sees the reader for the first time after civil war when seeing Rhodey and Bruce in Infinity War
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers & You, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You
Series: Steve Rogers [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113500
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Reunion

You paced around the room listening to Rhodey talk to Senator Ross and the rest of the council. You found the old man’s words completely ridiculous. You looked to Bruce, “Even after everything, the guy still has a stick up his ass.”

You and Bruce continued to talk not noticing the new group of people that showed up. Bruce eventually did. He walked past you and stuttered a greeting, “H-Hey Nat.” 

You turned around and you were surprised to see not only Nat, but Wanda, Vision, Sam…and Steve.

You stood back looking, observing him. He still wore his famous Captain America uniform, but the star that once sat in the middle was gone and the Avengers “A” on his bicep was gone. His hair was longer and he grew out a beard. He still looked handsome despite the overall rugged look.

Steve stopped talking to Rhodey and looked at you. You quickly averted your eyes and stared down at your shoes. Still shy as ever. 

“We leave in ten,” he announced. As the group continued to talk among themselves, he approached you, “Hey, stranger.”

You mumbled, “Hey,” you twiddled your fingers together. 

“You’re still beautiful than ever.”

“Thanks,” you mumbled back.

Steve gave a frustrated sigh, “Y/N, can you look at me? Please?”

You have a deep breath and then lifted your head. Your Y/E/C eyes met Steve’s blue ones and your breath hitched, “Hi,” you said.

He chuckled, “Hi. I missed you. A lot.”

“Then you shouldn’t have hidden away.”

“I was a wanted man, sweetheart. I couldn’t pull you into that.”

“But you already did.”

Steve couldn’t help but wince when he remembered seeing you in that jail cell along with Wanda, Sam, Scott, and Clint. You were miserable and it was his fault. He shook his head, “I didn’t want to pull you further into it.”

“I would’ve done anything for you. I still would.”

Steve sighed again, “That’s what I hate and love about you.”

You couldn’t help but giggle, “I’m stubborn like that.”

Steve smiled, “Don’t I know it.” He brought his hands to your face, stroking your cheeks with his thumbs, “Ready to go into battle with me one more time?”

“As long as I get to die in your arms.”

“Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that.”


End file.
